X6 .338
The X6 .338 (AAI .338-Caliber Prototype 6) is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 60,000 }} Campaign The X6 .338 is very rare, only seen in Aftermath, with a Thermal LCD attached. The player can use the rifle to eliminate enemies from long range. Just like in multiplayer, the X6 .338 delivers plenty of one shot kills, however the E24 SASR also deals plenty of one shot kills in campaign and is semi-auto. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury at 60,000 credits, the X6 .338 is the only bolt action rifle in the game. Being a bolt-action, the damage of the X6 is higher than the two other semi-automatic rifles, being available to kill in one-shot waist up. This high damage means that the X6 .338 is a weapon that will rarely be a two-shot. Going for headshots will guarantee you a one-hit kill at all ranges. The X6 is also cheaper than the other two sniper rifles and has a fast reload when reload cancelling. However, there are some severe downsides with running a bolt-action weapon. The rate of fire is restricted on the X6 .338, only firing at 30 RPM, or one round per two seconds. The X6, just like the other sniper rifles, suffers from decreased damage while firing from the hip. In the case of the X6, the reduced damage can cost you a kill. The handling and mobility of the X6 .338 is low. This weapon works best for support in team matches. Being a bolt action rifle, it's very hard to fight players with assault weapons head-on. A great way to use this rifle is to get Paragon Striker on the Stealth perks and find a place where you can monitor most of the map traffic. Pick enemies off at a distance, while being alert to switch to your secondary for close range encounters. Valued for its high damage, this gun truly lives up to Gameloft's description. Trickshotters are commonly known touse bolt-action rifles as they are stronger, and casual players prefer the X6 .338 over the other sniper rifles, the E24 SASR and SFS CTK-12 because it allows for efficient one-shot kills, and its bolt-action nature is generally more exciting to use than a semi-automatic. A good way to aim precisely is using the "move" V-pad. This way, you can aim extremely accurate. However, this method requires practice. The X6 .338 is a great sniper rifle. Its bolt-action nature may mean that the weapon fires rather slow, but its one-shot kill potential is unmatched within the sniper rifle category, and its arguably the most versatile sniper rifle, being effective up close with a decent quickscoper, mid-range, and long-range by the ultimate marksman player. Initially after the release of Modern Combat 4, players reported that the X6 was unable to achieve one shot kills at long range. Soon afterward, an update was released that added Deep Impact rounds, which enabled long range one shot kills. Attachments The Phase Canceller is exclusive to this gun. It's very similar to the Sound Suppressor. It is more silent from third-person, however, in first-person, the gun sound remains the same as with the Sound Suppressor. The Phase Canceller also decreases handling and accuracy for the X6 .338, leading many to buy the Sound Suppressor instead. Recommendations * A decent close-range secondary is mandatory. The SMGs are a good choice, but if you manage to pick up a shotgun, close-range encounters can easily be finished, and so can long-ranged engagements. Few enemies sneaking up on a sniper will be expecting to be greeted by a Frag-12 surprise. * Using this weapon as a support weapon in larger maps will prove very effective, taking out long-range enemies for your team. * You can find a teammate running a shotgun and stick to them. They will take out close-range attackers. You can fill in the gap, dealing with mid and long range targets. Using this strategy, you will enhance your teammate's survivability, and yours too, making it possible to earn high-value kill chains. Gallery X6_.338_MC4.png|The X6 .338's appearance in first-person. X6_.338_Scope_MC4.png|Scope of the X6 MC4-X6 .338-reloading.jpg|Reloading the X6 .338. MC4-X6 .338-bolt.jpg|Cycling the bolt on the X6 .338. X6 .338_Customize_Menu_MC4.png|The X6 as it appears in the armory MC4-X6 .338-world.jpg|World model See also Trivia * The Black Mamba uses the .338 cartridge too, but the X6.338 is a .338 Lapua Magnum, and the Black Mamba is a .338 Magnum. * There is a way to increase the rate of fire. First, scope in, fire, start running, and stop. This cancels the re-chambering animation and if this is executed quickly, it will work. It also allows the player to move quickly after firing if needed to snap onto another target or if the shot is missed. * This is the predeccesor of the ASIX-338 from MC5. However, the ASIX changed from a bolt-action rifle (MC4) to a semi-automatic rifle (MC5). * This is the only sniper rifle in MC4 that suffers from an optic misalignment glitch. The optic in question is the Thermal LCD. The misalignment isn't too big a problem at close range, but seeing as the misalignment gets more severe at long range and that the X6 .338 is a weapon that demands precise aiming from the user, the Thermal LCD is useless on this weapon. * When pulling the bolt on the X6 .338, no shell is ejected. * Since this weapon is based on the AX338, the Phase Canceller could be based on the AX338's unique silencer. * On the official Modern Combat website, the X6 .338's fire mode is incorrectly labeled "Single-action". Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons